Tú: mi verdadera realidad
by charoitasurumi
Summary: Sed de vengaza era lo único que sentía. Después de que ninjas enmascarados le arrebataron a su Hinata, Sasuke decide vengar su muerte. Al cabo de dos años la oportunidad se presenta, pero en el momento crucial ambos Naruto y Sasuke son transportados al pasado. Allí Sasuke vuelve a ver a Hinata, aunque solo sea su pasado, y decide, ante todo, volver a enamorarla.[Pausado]
1. Chapter 1

_Hola...nuevo proyecto jijij._

**_Aviso: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero, algo así, esta extraña historia :)_**

_Proyecto dedicado a **Diana Marcela** y a su hijita **Akemi**, quien fue quien me otorgó esta entrenida historia, si les gusta denlen las gracias a ella, sino quejensén conmigo por no haber plasmado bien la idea.  
_

_Y Primer capítulo dedicado también a** fan hinata hyuga**, ya que fue ella quien primero me pidió un SasuHina._

_"Mis dos queridas lectoras que adoro con el corazón" XD._

_Antes de que comienze a leer quiero aclarar algunas cositas. 1° que es una historia ambientada como en dos tiempo, por lo que la personalidad de algunos personajes esta un poco cambiada, ya lo veran ustedes. 2° si pueden leanla hasta el final, ya que el principio de seguro muy poco se entendera bien._

_Disfrutenla sii!_

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

Golpeaba ya por enesima vez ese tronco grueso pegado al suelo. Sus puños manchados de tierra y sangre era testigos y víctimas del intensivo entrenamiento que el ninja moreno se proporcionaba a sí mismo día a día hasta el anochecer.

No tan solo eran sus manos quienes imploraban por que se detuviera, no, sus pulmones ajetreados pedían entre cada respiración cortante y dolorosa que descanzara.

Sus músculos contraidos, parecían ser las próximas víctimas en sufrir un desgarro de cuerpo completo. Pero aún así, aunque su vida se fuera en aquella respiración exhalada como suspiro, él no se detendría.

"_¿Cómo hacerlo?"_, pensó él golpeando enfurecido ese tronco que alucinaba ser su oponente; ¿cómo podría descanzar?, si con cada descanzo que tenía podía volver a recordar esos angustiantes y pesares recuerdos escondidos en su corazón. ¿Cómo detenerse?, si el dolor físico era "nada" comparado con el dolor emocional, la solitaria y desagarradora tristeza que sentían cada vez que la recordaba, a ella y a esos últimos dos años, que parecían ser vivos recuerdos del ayer y que reaparecian para llevarlo a desear la oscuridad, la muerte, y el final.

.

.

Decidió escuchar a su corazón, que parecía bombear desesperadamente sangre a su ser, y descanzó apoyando sus brazos vendados sobre el tronco y sobre estos su frente. Su boca estaba entreabiera ayudando así a recuperar mejor y más rápido la respiración. Y sus ojos, los espejos onix de su alma, cerrados con fuerza y sin motivación para abrirse.

Pasaron así unos minutos, él siguió en la misma posición sin mover siquiera un músculo, hasta que un llamado, muy conocido para él se hizo presente desde lo lejos. Suspiró por última vez para luego voltear a ver a quien sabía que se trataba de su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, el nuevo Hokage. Se impresionó un poco al divisar que el rubio no estaba solo, a su lado estaba su bella amiga con una canasta colgando en su brazo, la pelirosa Sakura Haruno, directora y mejor médico que ocupó el lugar de Tsunade al morir ésta.

Ambos se acercaron sonrientes al ninja moreno quien solo se abstuvo a observarlos serio, pero no enojado como siempre solía hacerlo.

**-Hey Teme...ya terminaste de entrenar ¿verdad?..-** preguntó sonriendo el rubio Hokage.

-**No, aún no termino...-**respondió cortante.

-**Oh, vamos...por hoy dejalo hasta aquí, y disfrutemos de una gran comida...- **expresó el rubio. Sasuke no le respondió, en su lugar se debatía si debía detenerse o continuar entrenando. Al cabo de segundos decidió que lo mejor era seguir entrenando, pero en el momento que se dispuso a continuar, sus manos fueron sostenidas por unas suaves y finas.

-**Sasuke...estas sangrando...-** exclamó Sakura masajeando las manos masculinas de su amigo. -**...detente por hoy...-** más que pedir, lo ordenó con una expresión lastímera. Naruto parecía agragarse al pedido observandolo también apenado, por lo que decidió dejar su entrenamiento por hoy y asintió ante el pedido.

.

.

Cenaron en aquel campo de entrenamiento que poseía el Clan Uchiha. Muy poca conversación había en ese ambiente tranquilo y ante todo silencioso.

Acabaron de comer y se dispusieron a descanzar del día difícil que tuvieron cada uno. Se quedaron así, en silencio disfrutando de la brisa fresca que proporcionaba esa temprana noche; hasta que Sakura rompió ese silencio avisando que se retiraría ya que le tocaba trabajar hasta tarde en el hospital, los otros dos asintieron y la despidieron con la mano. Naruto aprovecho ese tiempo que tuvo con Sasuke para hablar entre hombres con mayor libertad, y se atrevió a preguntar una duda que estaba carcomiendo su mente desde hace mucho tiempo.

-**Sasuke...-** lo llamó el rubio. El moreno lo observó al instante. -**Dime...ya...has podido...¿dejarla ir?...-** preguntó con duda y un poco apenado. Sasuke desvió su mirada y observó el cielo estrellado; suspiro luego.

-**No, aún me es imposible olvidarla...- **respondió con total sinceridad sin observar a su amigo.

-**hmm...entiendo...pero, dime...ya no buscas venganza, ¿verdad?- **terminó esa frase nervioso, a la espera de que su respuesta fuera positiva.

-**No, te equivocas...cada día que pasa...más deseo desgarrar al maldito que...- **expresaba con rabia que comenzaba a demostrarse.- **...que...la arrebató de mi vida...-**

**-Sasuke...no deberías pensar de esa manera...no creo que sea lo mejor para tí...-** dijo el rubio seriamente.

-**¿Cómo podrías saber lo que es mejor para mí?...acaso crees que lo que pienso ¿esta mal?...- **preguntó ironicamente. Incluso él sabia que lo que pensaba estaba mal, pero no importaba que tanto lo rasonara, ese sentimiento oscuro era cada vez más fuerte.

-**Si, esta mal...-** respondió Naruto al instante y serio. -**...¡esa no es la mejor manera para enfrentar el sufrimiento que sientes!...-**

**-¡¿Qué sabes tu Naruto?!...- **exclamó con voz potente aun sin observarlo y bajando su mirada. -**¡¿Que sabes tu de este sufrimiento?...acaso ¿has perdido a alguien que amabas incondicionalmente?...¿lo has echo?!...-** dijo esto último observando al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión de enojo y sufrimiento en su rostro.

-**¡Si, eh perdido a muchos de mis amigos, mis padres...y...gente que e querido mucho!...Nunca eh perdido a la mujer que alguna vez llegué a amar...pero eso no significa que no entienda como te siente!- **le gritó el rubio enojado a su amigo. -**...Acaso ¿crees que esto es lo que Hinata hubiera querido para tí?...-**

Esa pregunta lo dejó emocionalmente inestable, desvió su mirada triste y fruncida mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender inevitablemente._ "¿Por que tuvo que nombrarla?", _pensó el uchiha, si ya de por sí era difícil intentar olvidarla, ahora con el simple echo de escuchar su nombre se le hacía imposible contener que su sufrimiento y tristeza no se demostrara.

-**Sasuke...-** lo llamó Naruto apenado al ver el estado de su amigo. -**...Hinata...hubiera querido que ...siguieras adelante...vivieras bien aún si tener su presencia a tu lado...- **intentó a toda forma de terminar de decirle su pensamiento. -**...Sasuke...Hinata te amaba, y ella...como últimas palabras...te lo dijo...antes de morir...- **concluyó triste y con los ojos húmedos. Sasuke no respondió a esa frase dicha por su amigo, no podía. Pasaron minutos en que se quedaron en ese silencio perplejo en donde solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de ambos ninjas. Así estuvieron hasta que Sasuke se levantó y con pasos lentos pero seguros comenzó a alejarse de su amigo. -**Sasuke...- **lo llamó por última vez el rubio. -**piensa sobre lo que hablamos...no esta bien lo que haces con el recuerdo de hace dos años...-**

**-Me estas diciendo...¿Que me olvide de ella?- **exclamó el Uchiha deteniendose en seco.

**-No...te estoy diciendo que, no transformes el bello recuerdo que tienes de Hinata...en tu sentencia de muerte.- **y dicho esto Naruto desapareción en un remolino de viento dejando a su amigo solo, pensativo y destrozado.

**.**

.

Muerte y recuerdo se fusinaron en la mente del Uchiha, y trajeron consigo los últimos dos años. Los años que se sintió vivo y feliz, a su lado.

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Dos años atrás._

La cegadora luz que ofrecía el sol en esa mañana cálida, había dado de lleno en los ojos cerrados del moreno ninja, quien al sentirla fruncio su mirada y gruñó por lo bajo.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, estiró su brazo hacia el costado y con su mano palpaba cada más insistente el cholchón vacío. Abrio sus ojos al momento de sentir que la nivea y suave piel de su compañera no se encontraba junto con él. Y al observarlo mejor, todo se volvió más claro. Ella no estaba allí.

Se sentó con pesar en la cama, con la sábana cubriendo su completa desnudez. Observó por todo el cuarto esperando ver la presencia de su ojiperla, su esposa más claramente desde hace tres años, pero al sentir un leve aroma de comida recien preparandose y el sonido de utensilios chocando entre sí, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en la cocina.

Se llevó la mano a su cabeza corriendo así algunos de los mechones oscuros que se asomaban por su rostro, y luego se levantó descubriendose por completo. Se dirigió hacia el baño, encendió la ducha y se metió a la lluvia caliente para limpiar y quitarse el sudor provocado por la noche pasional que tuvo junto a ella.

Se vistió como normalmente lo hacía, con sus ropas de civíl, ese típico pantalón de algodón negro, la camisa blanca que dejaba un poco descubierto una parte de su torso y una medias blancas. Y después bajo hacia la cocina.

.

.

La divisó cocinando con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, lo que provocó que él también sonriera al comprender el motivo por el cual ella estaba tan feliz. Se acercó a ella y rodeo su cintura con sus musculosos brazos impediendole liberarse.

-**Sasuke...- ** exlamó ella sonriendole mientras se volteba a observarlo y, ya que estaba, a besarlo también.

-**Buenos días.- **expresó él después de separar sus labios de los de ella y sonriendole como nunca nadie lo habia visto antes, nadie salvo ella.

-**Buenos días...¿has dormido bien?-** preguntó Hinata al momento que retomaba su tarea de seguir cocinando.

-**Por supuesto...como siempre...-**insinuó él mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello perfumado de su esposa. Y ella por su parte sentía caer por su hombro, donde se asomaban varios mechones de cabello de él, gotas de agua.

-**Deberías ir a secarte ese cabello...te resfiarás...-** exclamó ella. Pero el hizo caso omiso a el pedido de la ojiperla y comenzó a besar el cuello de la misma. -** Sasuke...en serio...no comienzes...- **Pero no importaba cuanto ella le dijera algo, el decidía ignorar cada pedido.

.

.

De momento a otro, Hinata ya estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina y Sasuke entre sus piernas mientras besaba y lamía con pasión los labios y la piel que se asomaba de ella.

Hinata, que al principio intentaba negarse ante las acciones eróticas de su pareja, ahora estaba sumida a esa pasión desenfrenada que le provocaba los labios de él, esos que tan bien sabía utilizar y no tan solo por hablar bien.

Desabrochó algunos de los botones que se encontraban cerrados y cubriendo el perfecto busto de ella. Y al hacerlo y divisar el bello encanje rosa de esa lencería delicada, sus sentidos se perdieron.

.

.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el deseo que tenían uno del otro. Se besaron intensamente y tocaban cada parte del cuerpo del otro, llevandolos a sentirse complacidos y exitados.

Pero toda situación lujuriosa se detuvo en el instante que la mente de la ojiperla se sumió a un momento de cordura.

-**Sasuke...ya...dejemoslo... por hoy...- **intentaba decir entre gemidos y retorcidas de placer. Pero él de nuevo hizo caso omiso a su pedido. -**Por...por favor...hoy...tengo misión...debo irme o...llegaré tarde...- **

**-¿Tienes misión?...-** preguntó cuando dejó de besarla y comenzaba a observarla. Ella solo asintió sonrojada por la mirada profunda de marido. -**...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-**

**-Te lo dije...anoche...pero no me escuchaste...-** exclamó ella mientras comenzaba de nuevo a abrocharse los botones y arreglarse la ropa.

-**¿Anoche?...-** preguntó dudoso. Pero luego recordó el momento que ella había llegado después de venir de la torre del nuevo hokage, el Uzumaki. Recordó, mientras Hinata se vestía para dormir, que le había dicho que al otro día saldría de misión junto con Kiba, Shino y Kakashi como líder.

A Sasuke no le había parecido que fuera una misión peligrosa, era solo interceptar algunos ninjas desertores de la aldea de Yugakure, nada complicado para su punto de vista.

Pero esa no era la razón por la cual no le había prestado atención, no, la razón era que él también había vuelto esa noche de una misión riesgosa y al notar la presencia de ella, sus sentidos pasionales se activaron. En conclusión, estaba cegado por la lujuria y el acto pasional que ambos estaban realizando, que se le había olvidado lo que ella le había comentado. -**...Ah...ahora me acuerdo.-**

**-Si...volveré lo antes posible...- **expresó ella al momento que se bajaba de la mesa de la cocina. Tomó su mochila y se la colgó en un hombro, luego se acercó a él y le dio un cálido y afectuoso beso. -**Desayuna bien ¿si?...- **el asintió. -**...volveré pronto...¡Te amo!- **finalizó ella sonriendole y luego alejandose y saliendo por la puerta. Ella sabía que él no era bueno diciendo los sentimientos, aunque al cabo de tres años la actitud de arrogante y despreocupado se había ido con el tiempo y ahora era más humilde y cariñoso, aunque por ahora solo con ella y algunos de sus intimos amigos. Por lo que era ella quien se hacía cargo, y con mucho gusto, de esas palabras de afecto.

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Pasaron tres días desde la partida de Hinata y Sasuke estaba un poco inquieto. Según su orgullo (todavía bien presente) no estaba preocupado, aunque por dentro se impacientaba cada vez más conforme pasaban las horas.

Naruto había notado la extraña actitud de su amigo, y supuso que estaba esperando impaciente la llegada de su mujer a la aldea, por lo que para calmarlo un poco planeo una rápida salida con él, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee y Tenten en el puesto de Ichiraku con la idea de despejar un poco la preocupada mente de su amigo Teme.

Sasuke dudo bastante el aceptar la invitación, pero también sabía que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y calmar su ansiedad. Por lo que aceptó salir esa noche.

.

.

Llegada la hora, todos se reunieron en el puesto de ramen. La noche estaba despejada y el ambiente era bastante fresco y acogedor que nadie deseaba que se acabara.

Cada quien conversaba de varias cosas, muchas sin sentidos, salvó por Naruto, que se dedicaba más a comer y atragantarse, Sakura, que observaba muy disimuladamente a Sasuke intuyendo que algo le pasaba, y por supuesto Sasuke, que estaba aún bastante preocupado por que aún no llegaba su ojiperla.

.

.

Estaban tan sumidos en ese ambiente que casi nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Casi nadie, salvo Shikamaru que fue el que avisó en voz alta que unas sombras se divisaban desde lo lejos. Por ese comentario todos levantaron la vista, pero solo unos ojos fueron los que se abrieron impresionados. En segundos, Sasuke y Naruto, quien también había notado la situación, corrieron hasta acercarse al grupo de ninjas convalecientes que se acercaban con pesar, esfuerzo y dolor.

Kiba, ni bien llegó a pisar la aldea, se desmayó al instante; Shino lo sostuvo como pudo, pues el también estaba muy debil y lastimado. Por otro lado, Kakashi avanzaba con Hinata en brazos y ensangrentada. Ni siquiera un músculo de ella se movía.

-**Lo siento...Sasuke...-** dijo el ninja copy al momento que dejaba el cuerpo sin vida de la Hyuga en brazos de su marido. -**...No puede evitarlo...- **exclamó con tristeza, pena y con voz cortada y agitada.

**-Hi...Hinata...- **musitó impresionado el rubio al observar la delicada figura de su amiga en los brazos del Uchiha.

-**Sasuke...ella...-** intentó decir Kakashi, pero le costaba pues sentía que pronto sucumbiría al desmayo. -**...ella...- **pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues se desmayó a lo que Naruto reacciono rapidamente y lo sostuvo de un brazo.

Sasuke no decía nada, su mirada había cambiado notablamente, y sus brazos abrazaban con pudor y fuerza el cuerpo de ella.

-**¡Hinata...sensei, chicos!- **gritó Sakura al momento que había llegado con los demás y observaron despavoridos la escena final.

-**¿Qué sucedió?...-** preguntó exaltado Shikamaru mientras ayudaba a Shino a sostener a Kiba.

-**Fuimos emboscados...-** dijo con pesar el ninja Aburame.

-**¡¿Qué?...¿emboscados?!-** preguntó insistente el rubio.

-**Si, ellos...-** pero al momento que iba a hablar comenzó a toser sangre.

-**¡Shino...no te sobre esfuerzes!...-** exclamó preocupado la rubia ninja al momento que ayudaba a sostenerlo.

-**Sa...Sasuke...-** intentó decir Shino. Pero Sasuke estaba ido, era como si no estuviera... y todos lo notaron. Todos observaron al Uchiha y se dieron cuenta por fin que Hinata no respiraba. Tenten comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente al observar a Sasuke caer rendido de rodillas abrazando el cuerpo de su hime. Sakura también estaba triste y apenada al observar a su antiguo amor que comenzaba a llorar con dolor conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

Por su parte los demás estaban afligidos al saber que Hinata no despertaria nunca más y por Sasuke que sabían que era el que más sufría.

**-¡HINATA!- **gritó el Uchiha con fuerza, dolor y angustía mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el rostro de ella, y su propia ropa se manchaba con la sangre de Hinata.

Ese grito de dolor, fue el desencadenante para que los demás también comenzaran a desvanecer sus fuerzas y muchos se unieran al pesar del condenado sufrimiento de su amigo. Muchos esa noche no durmieron, y se quedaron con Sasuke mientras se despedían del cuerpo de Hinata y volviendo la imagen de ella solamente un recuerdo.

.

.

Al otro día, Naruto se dirigió al hospital para ver como estaban Kiba, Shino y Kakashi y aprovechar, si estaban concientes, de preguntar que les había sucedido.

Llegó en instantes y observó a Sakura atendiendo a un despierto, serio y triste Kakashi.

-**Hola...Kakashi-sensei...-** exclamó el rubio Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a ellos con su mejor sonrisa forzada que poseía.

-**Oh, Naruto...- **respondió desganado el peliplata.

-**¿Cómo se encuentra?...- **preguntó preocupado.

-**Bien...- **respondió ahora observando al rubio Hokage.

-**Me alegro...-** expresó con total sinceridad.

**-¿Has visto a Sasuke?...- **preguntó el peliplata observando hacia la ventana abierta, notando como entraba el viento hacia el interior.

**-Anoche, en el entierro de Hinata...fue la última vez que lo vi...- **respondió afligido por volver a traer en vida el recuerdo de ver a su amigo destrozado y a su amiga muerta.

-**Hmm...lo más seguro es que él, ya no quiera hablarme...por no haber protegido a su esposa...- **exclamó con pena y con la mirada vacía.

-**Se equivoca...- **respondió una voz dirigida desde la puerta. Los tres levantaron la mirada y divisaron que quien estaba allí no era otro que el Uchiha.

-**Sasuke...-** comentó Kakashi al observarlo. Después de un momento de silencio, en el que nadie decía nada, el peliplata prosiguió. -**...Lo siento...- **Sus discípulos levantaron la mirada al escucharlo. -**...por mi culpa...Hinata...ella...ya no esta...lo siento mucho Sasuke...- **el aludido suspiró cerrando sus ojos y volteandose hacia la ventana para contener sus sentimientos de ira y dolor.

-**No es tu culpa...- **exclamó serio. Dejando a los demás impresionados. -**...no te culpare por su muerte...- **ciertamente los sentimientos de odio que solía siempre tener el Uchiha, al cabo de tres años de convivencia con la líder Hyuga se había disipado. Ya no culpaba a gente inocente por los actos malignos de otros. Y él sabía que su sensei no había tenido la culpa de nada con la muerte de su ojiperla.

-**Sasuke...-** expresó con aflicción el sensei.

-**Solo...quiero saber quien fue...- **exclamó el Uchiha observando con los ojos húmedos y expresión de trISteza, esa que jamáz habia mostrado, a su sensei.

-**A mi también me gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió...-** comentó Naruto.

Kakashi suspiró y luego asintió. -** Apenas llegamos a Yugakure, fuimos atacados por tres ninjas enmascarados...- **comentó reviviendo el episodio. -**...no se quienes son, nunca los había visto antes...y eran muy fuertes...luchamos con ellos, y uno de ellos sacó un pergamino escondido en la manga de su capa y... me trasladó junto con Kiba y Shino a otra dimensión...- **explicó frunciendo su ceño. -**...para cuando pudimos volver...Hinata estaba en el suelo...y muy herida...- **No se atrevió a terminar la historia, pero no hacía falta, ya todos sabían a lo que se refería. Sakura bajo su vista con pesar al pensar en lo que debió haber sufrido su amiga luchando sola. Observó de reojo a Sasuke y notó que había bajado la mirada y la había ocultado debajo de su cabello, notó también que apretaba sus puños con fuerza y lo dedujo, estaba enojado.

-**Entiendo...-**expresó Naruto. Pasaron solo segundos, y el Uchiha ya no resistía estar en ese lugar, caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir, un llamado lo detuvo.

-**Sasuke...- **lo llamó su sensei. -**Hinata...antes de...irse... me pidió decirte algo...- **Sasuke se detuvo y permaneció quieto.** -ella me pidio decirte...que...te amaba y...que lo sentía...por no cumplir su promesa...de permanecer por siempre...junto a ti...-**

El Uchiha estaba que temblada de dolor y odio a la vez, Sakura comenzó a lagrimear al empatizar y sentir lo que su amigo sentía. Naruto por su parte solo bajo la mirada ocultando así su tristeza.

Sasuke asintió y luego se marchó dejando a los demás invadidos en sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

Pasó una semana desde la última vez que vieron a Sasuke por la aldea. Naruto lo había visto por última vez cuando el mismo se presentó ante él diciendole que se iria por unos días de la aldea. El rubio sabía que era para buscar a esos ninjas y vengar la muerte de Hinata. Pero por más que lo detuviera, este se escaparia por lo que decidió dejarlo ir.

.

.

Después de una semana y media, el Uchiha volvió. Su expresión de seriedad, enojo y furia, hacian intuir a su dobe amigo que no había podido encontrar a los malditos ninjas. Y así fue.

.

.

Pasaron entonces dos años desde que el Uchiha se internó en su clan y no paraba de entrenar día a día hasta el momento que se encontrara cara a cara con los asesinos y destruirlos completamente.

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Actualidad_

Después de la molesta y extraña conversación con Naruto, Sasuke se adentró a su residencia, caminó hasta llegar al baño y una vez allí se dispuso a darse un baño caliente para relajar sus músculos y quitarse el sudor del entrenamiento.

Luego de bañarse se vistió con una muda limpia, igual a la que utilizaba en misiones ya que nunca se sabía cuando podría recibir un ataque sorpresa o un llamado del Hokage.

Se sentó en la cama y de la pequeña mesa que tenía a un lado tomó un portaretrato. Lo observó sin expresión en su mirada, como si sus ojos estubieran vacios. Pero lo cierto es que de vacios no tenían nada, ya que en esos momentos él los aprovechaba para recordar a su bella ojiperla, su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, su penetrante mirada a traves de esos misteriosos ojos de luna, su calor y sus labios. Todo de ella lo recordaba en esos momentos, cada gesto, cada mimos que le otorgaba sonriendole y acariciandolo como si de un niño se tratase. Pero aún así de lo que menos se olvidaba era de su cálida y contagiosa sonrisa sincera, esa que bien sabía utilizar ella y de la que siempre intentaba sacar provecho utilizandolo sobre él. Sonrió al recordar las tiernas manías de ella.

La extrañaba, no lo iba a negar, la extrañaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, con todos los mayores deseos tener un día más con ella en donde pudiera decirle que deseaba estar a su lado, decirle que es importante y necesaria en su vida, y decirle ante todo...que él también la amaba.

.

.

Cerró los ojos para adentrarse aún más profundo en esos bellos recuerdos, pero un estruendoso sonido hizo que los abriera al instante, y fue cuando lo sintió...la extraña sensación de que su vengaza estaba por realizarse.

Se levantó con velocidad de la cama, dejó el cuadro en donde salía su hermosa esposa sonriendole, tomó su espada y la envainó y aferró a su cintura. Luego despareción al instante.

Llegó en segundos a la torre Hokage, allí divisó a Naruto junto con Sai, Shikamaru, Lee e Iruka, estos recibiendo ordenes del rubio. El Uzumaki alzó la mirada al sentir la presencia de su amigo.

-**Sasuke...me alegra que llegaras...- **exclamó el rubio nervioso. -**...nos estan atacando...-**

**-Lo sé...ire a encontrarmelos...- **exclamó seriamente.

-¡**Espera!...¡Sasuke!- **exclamó gritando el rubio, pero el Uchiha ya había desaparecido. -**Maldición...Sai...- **el aludido lo observó esperando la orden. -**Dile a los equipos 17, 18 y 20 que se dirijan para respaldar al equipo 19...y a los demás que protejan la aldea.- **Sai asintió y luego con rapidéz salto de la ventana desapareciendo.

-**Naruto...¿crees que son los mismo que atacaron a Kakashi y Hinata?...-** preguntó intuyendo la respuesta Shikamaru.

-**Es probable...- **y dicho ésto se puso su chaqueta larga que contenía el simbolo de Hokage y se dispuso a marcharse.

-**¡Espera...¿a donde vas?!...-** preguntó el estratega al divisar que el rubio estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-**A ayudar a Sasuke...el muy idiota se fue a enfrentarse solo a la muerte. -** concluyó desapareciendo y dejando a los otros 3 suspirando para luego ellos también dirigirse al campo de batalla.

.

.

Y dicho y echo, Sasuke luchaba con odio y furia con otros tres ninjas, que evidentemente era los mismo que habían luchado contra el equipo de Kakashi. El Uchiha luchaba dandolo todo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**-¡Sasuke!- **gritó el rubio Uzumaki, al observar a su amigo a larga distancia luchar con los tres enmascarados. Mientras se acercaba con algunos ninjas como refuerzos, observaba a muchos de sus camaradas en el suelo y mal heridos. -** Ustedes ayudenlos y denles atención médica.- **los ninjas asientieron.

.

.

Por otra parte, la espada de Sasuke atravesó el costado derecho de uno de los ninjas, que no hizo otra cosa que retirarse del lugar sangrando. Mientras los otros dos aún luchaban contra el moreno.

-**Con que...tu eres Sasuke...-** expresó con voz burlona uno de ellos. El Uchiha no le contestó y continuó luchando con el tipo.

-**Oh, si...eres el ninja que tanto llamaba esa preciosidad...- **exclamó el otro.

-**¿Qué?...- **musitó el Uchiha.

-**Si, cada vez que la torturabamos...ella gritaba tu nombre...- **y comenzó a reir a carcajadas. Eso lo descolocó al Uchiha y lo llenó de más ira. Activó a Susanoo y atravesó en segundos a uno de ellos quedando solamente uno.

-**Oh, susanoo...eres un Uchiha entonces...-** expresó el último de ellos que quedaba. - **Entonces...esto será lo mejor para ti...- **y dicho ésto sacó de su manga un pergamino. Sasuke no lo notó porque estaba más enfrascado en destruirlo que en lo que hacia el tipo. Pero Naruto si lo notó y con suma rapidez se acercó a su amigo al momento que el otro realizó un sello desconocido. Naruto intentó deternerlo pero...ya era tarde, ambos fueron absorbidos en ese portal abierto por el ninja extraño y desaparecieron del lugar.

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Sintió la suave brisa por su rostro y la encegecedora luz en su ojos. Llevó su mano hasta sus ojos cerrados y los cubrió de aquella iluminación persistente, los abrio despacio y con pesar. Por el momento comenzaba a ver borroso, pero poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, notó que no se encontraban ni el ninja con el que estaba luchando, ni la intensa oscuridad de la noche, ni a sus amigos. Practicamente ese ambiente, y ahora que divisaba ese lugar que era bastante diferente a donde estaban al cabo de minutos solamente, era diferente.

Giró hacia ambos lados la cabeza intentando horientarse o por lo menos intentar reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, pero fue bastante inútil. Solo en el momento que observó hacia un lado del árbol que estaba a su lado, notó la figura de su amigo. Naruto se encontraba allí, durmiendo con la boca abierta y roncando.

-**Naruto...-** lo llamó Sasuke, pero el aludido solo se movió para cambiar su posición a una más cómoda. -**¡Naruto!-**

**-Hmm...cinco minutos más... por favor...-** musitó el rubio dormido.

-**¡Despierta dobe!- **le gritó el Uchiha golpeando al rubio en la cabeza. Naruto se despertó y sentó al instante mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-**¡Maldición, Teme...¿por que me golpeas!- **exclamó el Uzumaki enfandado y tras un gran bostezo.

-**¡¿Como puedes dormir en una situación así?!- **lo reprendió el Uchiha.

-**¿Qué situación...de que hablas?...-**preguntó insistente. Pero no necesitó repuesta, él mismo se las proporcionó al observar de manera exagerada el lugar y darse cuenta de que estaba en lugar que por el momento creían desconocido. -**¡¿Donde estamos Sasuke?!-** preguntó exaltado.

-**Calmate...-** exclamó el Uchiha poniendose de pie. -**Recuerdas que fuimos absorbidos por el portal de ese maldito...-** expresó enojado mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-**Entonces...esto...es una dimensión desconocida...-** afirmó el rubio.

-**No lo sé...pero creo reconocer este lugar...- **comentó Sasuke observando más allá de lo que había observado unos minutos antes.

-**Ahora que lo veo...y lo pienso...también me parece conocido...-** exclamó el rubio Hokage observando ya más calmado el panorama. Le tomó solo un momento para reaccionar y darse cuenta donde estaban.-**¡Ahh!...este lugar es...-** pero no pudo terminar la frase.

En segundos Sasuke y Naruto fueron rodeados por una plaga de insectos que comenzaron a adherirse a la cintura y brazos de los mismo y formar un tipo de cuerda.

-¡**¿Qué es esto?!- **exclamó enojado el rubio intentando zafarse del agarre de los insectos.

-**Ja...bien echo Shino, los hemos atrapado...- **dijo una voz, que creyeron reconocer ambos, y que comenzaba a acercarse a ellos. -**...¿creyeron que iban a escapar?...- **preguntó ironicamente Kiba que en ese momento se había acercado a ellos.

-**Kiba, ten cuidado y no bajes la guardia...- **exclamó Shino que se había posicionado al lado de Kiba.

-**¿Pero...que es esto?...¿que hacen ustedes aquí?...-** preguntó sin salir de su asombro el rubio.

-¿**Hmm...Naruto?...-** preguntaron tanto Kiba como Shino.

-**U...Uchiha- San...queda detenido por atacar, y convertirse en desertor de Konoha...-** exclamó ella al momento que llegaba y se ponía junto con sus compañeros.

.

.

Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto salieron de su asombro. "_¿Esto...es real...verdad?"_, pensó en un momento de lucidez el Uchiha. ¿Sus ojos estaban viendo mal...es eso?, pero no, sus ojos no estaba viendo mal, ni tampoco era un sueño o una fantasía. Allí a escasos metros de él...estaba ella, su ojiperla, su mujer y esposa, su Hinata Hyuga. Y para colmo acusandolo y dejandolo detenido...

* * *

Continuará.

Y bien?, que les parecio?

ojala les halla por lo menos interesado jejeje

nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...ya-ne^^


	2. Capitulo 2

_Hola a todos! lo sé, lo sé, les debo a todos los seguidores de esta historia un grandes y sinceras disculpas. LO SIENTO, siento actualizar tarde, y ya se que las excusa que digan les valdrán muy poco, asiq no las dare.  
_

_en fin gracias a todos los qu siguen este proyeto, y para ustedes este nuevo capi con actualización tardía. Disfruten!_

* * *

_Capítulo II_

-**Hi...Hinata...-** exclamó el Uchiha entre suspiro y una voz quebrada. Se liberó al instante y como si nada de la cuerda de insectos formada por Shino, echo que sorprendió de sobremanera a los tres aludidos. Y entre pasos cortos y temblorosos comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Naruto, quien dedujo la situación de manera rápida (por extraño que paresca, reaccionó rápido^^) también se liberó de la cuerda, como si nada y se posicionó delante su amigo.

Tanto Kiba como Hinata y Shino se posicionaron para luchar contra lo que parecia ser una lucha con el Uchiha y su extraño compañero al que parecían conocer; pero para mayor sorpresa de ellos, ninguno, ni Naruto ni Sasuke los atacaron, en su lugar se pusieron a discutir entre ellos.

-¡**¿Qué haces Dobe?!- **exclamó desesperado el Uchiha.

-¡**Calmate Teme...esto no es lo que parece!...- **lo detuvo el rubio abrazandolo fuertemente.

-¡**¿Qué?...¿De qué estas hablando?...dejame ir Naruto...!- **le exigió el moreno al verse detenido por los brazos del rubio.

-¡**No...Sasuke...piensa...despierta!- **decía el rubio Uzumaki mientras sujetaba con fuerzas a su amigo que, este a su vez, intentaba salirse del agarre.

-**¿Na...Naruto...eres tu?- **preguntó un confundido Kiba, quien junto con sus compañeros observó de manera desentendida la discusión de ambos ninjas.

-**Ki...Kiba...chicos...esto... bueno...¿como explicarlo?...- **intentaba decir el rubio mientras los observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y todabía sujetaba a su amigo.

-**Na...Naruto-kun...¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?- **preguntó sorprendida y ruborisada la Hyuga al notar que tanto el rubio como el Uchiha se veían diferente a como eran en realidad. Y que lo eran, ambos eran más altos que ellos, más musculosos, y sin dudas sus rasgos másculinos daban a entender que ya no se trataban de adolescentes sino más bien dos adultos... atractivos adultos.

Sasuke dejó de forcejear, a penas sintió de nuevo la voz de ella experimentó en todo su ser una calma y serenidad...y de nuevo esa sensación de calidez en su interior. La observó detenidamente unos segundos, largos segundos, contemplando su figura, su bello y delicado rostro, y la postura de ella, esa que tanta ternura le proporcionaba...Queria besarla, abrasarla y decirle todas esas palabras que antes no le habia dicho por puro imbecil.

La observaba, pero ella en lugar de observarlo a él observaba al rubio, y por su mirada parecía deborarlo, eso lo lastimó, pero también lo hizo entrar en razón. La joven que tenía delante no era la misma con la que compartió tres bellos y encantadores años junto a ella, no, era su pasado.

-¡**Sa...Sasuke!...- **lo llamó el rubio preocupado por el repentino cese de movimientos del moreno.

-**¿Qué está sucediendo?...¿Ustedes entiendes algo?- **preguntó exaltado kiba y con una total impaciencia, mientras observaba a sus compañeros, quienes negaron con sus cabezas el interrogativo de su amigo.

-**No...pero por lo que veo y creo, ellos son Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha...-**respondió seguron el Aburame.

-**¿En...Enserio?- **preguntó dudosa y aún ruborizada.

-**Si, sus chakras los delatan...-** expresó Shino seguro.

-**Si, bueno...esto...hmm..¿como se los explico?...-** exclamó el rubio, rascandose la cabeza.

-**Venimos del futuro...-** expresó serio y de manera abrupta dejandolos desentendidos y sin comprender bien las palabras del moreno.

-¡**Sasuke...no se los digas así...!-** le reprendió el rubio. -**En verdad no venimos a acerles daño a nadie...ni siquiera Sasuke...-** exclamó nervioso el rubio al creer que podrían malentenderlos y atacarlos. -¡**Sasuke, ¿Porqué se los dijiste así?!-**

-**Es mejor ser sinceros de comienzo...¿verdad?- **exclamó con total serenidad el Uchiha y finalizó entregandole una de las más bellas y sinceras sonrisas a Hinata. Ella lo observó y se ruborizó al extremo, jamás, nunca antes había visto una sonrisa como esa en el rostro siempre serio del Uchiha, y solo pudo pensar que era una hermosa sonrisa.

-**¿Qué hacemos Shino?...De seguro Naruto...bueno el verdadero Naruto ya debe haberse encaminado en busca de Sasuke...bueno el verdadero Sasuke hacia la reunión de los cinco Kages...- **expresó nerviosos Kiba.

-**Entonces...lo mejor será llevarlo ante la Hokage...-** respondió Shino seriamente.

-**¿Tsunade-sama?...pero...ella esta inconciente ¿no?- ** preguntó Hinata volviendo a prestar atención a sus compañeros.

-**Pero no tenemos otra alternativa que esa...- **le respondió a su amiga.

**-Entonces...¿nos creen?- **Exclamó un poco sorprendido el rubio Uzumaki.

**-De momento es lo único que podemos hacer...- **respondió Shino observando a Naruto** -Tsunade-sama sabrá juzgar bien la situación.-**

**-Entonces...si de verdad eres Naruto y ...-** observó con desconfianza hacia el moreno, quien no despegaba su mirada de la de Hinata. -**...son indefensos, ¿verdad?...entonces tendrá que venir como rehenes..-**

**-Tengo una mejor idea.- **expresó el rubio y luego sujetó a Sasuke del brazo y tomo a Hinata del otro, por instinto a que pudieran hacerle daño, sus dos compañeros se aferraron a ella. Y en un breve segundo desaparecieron todos de aquel lugar y reaparecieron en una de las habitaciones del hospital de Konoha.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

-**Me...me siento mareado...-** expresó Kiba al soltarse de Hinata.

-**Si, yo también.- **exclamó Shino con una total seriedad que parecía que no fuera cierto, pero al notarlo dar inconsientemente pasos atrás se dieron cuenta de que en verdad estaba un poco mareado.

-¡**Ah!...lo siento, es que las primeras veces que se experimenta la teletransportación en este nivel...marea un poco- **se disculpó el rubio al notar a los jóvenes ninjas mareados y temblorosos.

Por otra parte, Hinata sentía las piernas débiles y temblorosas al momento de dejar el lugar y reaparecer en el hospital, y en el momento que parecía que iba a caer, unos fuerte brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura y la acercaron a un trabajado y musculoso torso másculino. Al levantar la vista se topo con los ojos onix del Uchiha, que era y tal vez no era el verdadero Sasuke, y se ruborizó al volver a ver la serena sonrisa del joven.

-**Ten cuidado...-** le exclamó con voz serena y cautivadora, y luego la alejó de sí para depositarla en el suelo.

-**Gra...gracias Uchiha-san- **expresó ella nerviosa y timida.

.

.

-**Bueno, ¿donde está la abuela?- **preguntó impasiente el Uzumaki.

-**Allí...- **señaló Shino hacia una de las camillas cubiertas por cortinas blancas.

-**Bien!...- **expresó sonriendo zorrunamente, luego tomó las cortinas y las corrio. Observó, tanto como los otros a una durmiente Tsunade.

-¡**Maldición!...- **gritó Kiba. -**¡Aún está inconsiente!-**

**-¿Que haremos Dobe?- **preguntó seriamente el Uchiha.

-**No te preocupes, dejamelo todo a mí...-** dicho esto y dejando perplejo al equipo 8, Naruto juntó sus palmas, cerró los ojos concentrandose y realizó un complicado sello. Al cabo de segundos el ambiente se volvió denso, por la ventana abierta comenzaron a adentrarse innumerables Hojas pequeñas de cerezo, luego las mismas se juntaron en un remolino rodeando el cuerpo de la rubia Hokage. Hinata y sus compañeros observaron de manera impresionados y sorprendidos el escenario, era de no creer.

De pronto las hojas formaron ileras y comenzaron a desaparecer hacia el mismo lugar por donde llegaron.

.

.

Observaron a la rubia y contemplaron su reacción. Pasó exatamente un minuto luego de que Naruto realizó es extraño sello, y luego notaron que los ojos de Tsunade se arrugaron y al instante comenzaron a abrirse.

-**¡In...increible!- **exclamó Kiba sin salir de su asombro. Cabe decir que todos, menos Sasuke y Naruto estaban impresionados, incluso Tsunade se impresionó al ver a su rubio ninja más alto y grande, e incluso mucho más al ver que detras de este estaba Sasuke.

-**¡Tsunade-sama...¿Se encuentra bien?!- ** preguntó Hinata acercandosé a la rubia.

-**Hinata-chan, si, me encuentro bien...- **respondió incorporandose y sentandose en la cama. -**Sasuke, volviste...-** exclamó ella al elevar la mirada y observar al moreno ninja. Este solo asintió. -**¡Me alegro!- **respondió sonriendo.

-**¡Abuela...esto...pues...¿como lo explico?!- **exclamó abruptamente el rubio Uzumaki.

-**Venimos del futuro...- **expresó el Uchiha seriamente.

-**¿Qué?- **exclamó asombrada.

-**¡Sasuke...no se lo digas así...demonios teme, se más compresible por Kami!- **dijo efusivo el rubio.

-¿**Es que crees que tenemos tiempo para ser comprensibles en este momento?...hay que actuar rápido Dobe.- **exclamó sin inmutarse por los regaños de su amigo.

-**¡Lo sé, pero...aún así!...- **contestó bajando los decibeles de su humor.

-**¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!- **preguntó la rubia confundida.

-**Tsunade-sama...esto Naruto-kun y Uchiha-san vienen del futuro...- **respondió un poco tímida la ojiperla.

-**¡¿Qué...futuro?!- **preguntó aún más confundida.

-**¡Oh, vamos vieja, ¿vas a decirme que no notas la diferencia?!- **y tras decir esto el rubio se posicionó al lado de un Uchiha serio y con los brazos cruzados. Fue entonces que Tsunade entendió la situación, ambos ninjas eran más altos que Shino y Kiba, inclusa Sasuke era un poco más alto que Naruto, no tan solo la altura los diferenciaban, por los rasgos de ellos y su musculatura se podía decir que eran perfectamente adultos.

No tan adultos como ella, pero si que el Naruto y el Sasuke que ella conocía.

-**¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!- ** y el carácter de la rubia salio a relucir. -** ¡Expliquemén todo!- **ordenó.

-**Esta bien, lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente...- **y Naruto comenzó a explicarle a la rubia Hokage lo que había sucedido en su tiempo, evitando el echo de nombrar la relación de Hinata y Sasuke, y por supuesta de la muerte de ella, pero si explicó que un enmáscarado los habían mandado al pasado.

-**¡¿Quéeee?...¿una cuarta guerra?!- **Tanto Tsunade como el equipo 8 palideció al escuchar la historia del rubio.

-**Si, y bueno...muchas cosas sucedieron durante la guerra...en fin, ¡lo importante es que como llegamos aquí podemos evitar que la guerra se expanda!...- **explicó el rubio.

-**Entiendo eso, lo que no entiendo es porqué ustedes estan aquí...- **expresó pensativa la Hokage.

-**¡Ya te expliqué vieja...¿es que no entendiste ninguna de mis explicaciones?!- **exclamó Naruto enojado.

**-¡¿Es que acaso crees que soy como tú?...¡Claro que entendí tus explicaciones, pero aun nadie sabe, creo que ni siquiera ustedes, el porqué estan aquí!...¿saben que su presencia aquí podría cambiar gran parte de su futuro?!- **Tanto Naruto como Sasuke quedaron helados por las palabras de la rubia, y es que durante el momento que estuvieron, que no era mucho precisamente, nunca se habian puesto a pensar porque justamente llegaron a ese tiempo, a esa época.

-**Entonces...quieres decir que si ahora evitamos la guerra, o parte de ella, las personas que murieron, todos ellos...podrán vivir de nuevo, ¿incluso en nuestro tiempo?- **exclamó como pudo y sin salir de su asombro el rubio Uzumaki. Sasuke por su parte no decía nada, se dejó llevar por un nuevo pensamiento que le iluminó el alma, porque si las palabras de la rubia eran ciertas y podían evitar la guerra, y capturar a los malditos que los habian transportado, entonces ella podría vivir, ¿verdad?

-**Eso creo...- **respondió Tsunade. - **Aún asi debemos actuar rápido, pero en las condiciones en las que estoy me imposibilita moverme aún...- **

-**Descuide, yo la cargaré y así no tendrá que preocuparse por nada...- ** exclamó Naruto levantandole el pulgar y sonriendole zorrunamente.

-**Entonces...¿Se dirigiran hacia la reunión de los cinco kages?...- **preguntó Kiba un poco desconcertado por la situación.

-**Si, allí es donde aparecerá Obito para llevarse a mi pasado junto con Karin...Hay que destruirlo...- **expresó el Uchiha un poco enojado.

-**Sin embargo no pueden dejar que ni el Naruto, ni el Sasuke, del pasado los vea a ustedes dos... en lo posible lo mejor es que nadie sepa quienes son hasta que la situación se calme...- **exclamó Tsunade. Ambos asintieron no muy convecidos. -**Bien, entonces acerquensen...- **Naruto se posicionó frente la rubia y Sasuke a su lado. Tsunade, aun sentada, abrió la campera del rubio y descubrio su pecho. Hinata al notar el torso descubierto de Naruto se ruborizó como tomate. El Uchiha estaba un poco enfadado por la reacción de la ojiperla, pero luego penso que en este tiempo ella aun está enamorada de su Dobe amigo, sin embargo eso no lo hizo sentir mejor.

Con un sello corto pero complicado, la rubia Hokage marcó en el torso de Naruto un simbolo extraño para todos los presentes del lugar. Luego llegó el turno de Sasuke, que comenzó a desprenderse varios botones de la camisa blanca. Hinata, que miraba de reojo y aun ruborizada, no pudo evitar observar las manos del Uchiha que desprendían con lentitud los botones de la camisa; manos masculinas, atractivas, con dedos largos... sin embargo lo que más llamó la atención de la ojiperla fue ver una alianza en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del moreno, se extraño por ver ese símbolo en la persona del Uchiha y no pudo evitar pensar..."_¿Sera de compromiso, amistad o... de casado?"_

-**Ja, pareciera que quiere exhibir su cuerpo...-** se quejó Kiba, si bien el torso de Naruto le habia dado varios segundos de admiración, pues con el del Uchiha parecía cegado en la pura envidia.

Hinata dejó de observar el anillo del Uchiha para voltear su vista hacia otro punto del cuerpo del mismo...gran error. Si aun estaba ruborizada por haber presenciado a Naruto de esa manera, ahora por ver el torso musculoso del Uchiha la hacia casi sucumbir al desmayo. Pero se abstuvo y continuo observando.

Se sentía una total pervertida en ese momento al observar de esa manera al Uchiha, pero es que algo en su interior le decía que esos músculos que veía ya los había conocido antes, incluso en las palmas de sus manos podía sentir esa sensación de tacto al creer que ya lo había tocado antes. Su mirada parecía perdida, así también como sus sensaciones, y de pronto un grueso hilo de sangre comenzó a descender de su nariz.

-¡**Hinata-chan, estas sangrando!- **expresó Tsunade preocupada.

Hinata se llevó la mano hasta la nariz al escuchar las palabras de la Hokage y presenciar la mirada de todos, incluso la del moreno ninja, y al sentir un líquido sobre ella se dio cuenta de la realidad.

.

.

Bajó de ese cegamiento del cual había sido atrapada por observar de manera indecorosa al Uchiha y salio corriendo del cuarto cubriendo su nariz con sus manos y con la vergüenza en el punto más alto de toda existencia. Se respaldó sobre la puerta cerrada sonrojada al máximo, y penso efusivamente en lo que había sucedido mientras que intentaba calmar el rápido látido de su corazón y que su nariz dejara de sangrar. Pensó en ese momento, ¿qué le había sucedido?, ¿porqué su cuerpo y su cerebro reaccionaron de esa manera al ver el desnudo torso del Uchiha?. Algo en ella andaba mal, y debería descubrirlo.

.

.

Dentro del cuarto todos los presentes observaban la puerta de la habitación, ninguno de ellos sabía que le había ocurrido a Hinata en ese momento, ni siquiera Sasuke que la conocía mejor que sus mejores amigos, pero es que la reacción de ella lo había dejado perplejo, nunca antes la había visto reaccionar así. Tsunade parecia ser la única que intuía que es lo que le había sucedido a su ninja. Sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno de la situación.

-**Bien, ya esta...-** expresó la rubia, Sasuke comenzó a abotonarse de nuevo la camisa después de ver el mismo símbolo que tenía Naruto sobre él. -**Con este sello ninguno de sus respectivos pasados podrán darse cuenta de quienes son en verdad ustedes, para ellos serán desconocidos...-**

**-¡Vieja, es mejor irnos ahora!- **exclamó el rubio al notar que ella ya había terminado con Sasuke. Tsuande asintió.

-**Antes, ustedes...-** dijo ella señalando a los dos ninjas del equipo 8, ambos prestaron atención. -**No dejen que nadie, absolutamente nadie se entere lo que sucedió aquí ¡¿Entendido?!- **ambos asintieron firmes. -**Y diganle lo mismo a Hinata...-**

Dicho esto los tres se prepararon para partir, al cabo de segundos Naruto cargó a Tsunade en su espalda. Antes de partir Sasuke queria despedirse de ella, sabía que ella aún estaba arrimada en la puerta, pero también sabia que Hinata no reaccionaria como la Hinata que el conocía, asi que se abstuvo solamente a mirar de manera triste hacia la esa dirección, luego sujetó el hombro de Naruto y en segundos desaparecieron.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Apenas tocaron el piso divisaron que se encontraban dentro del establecimiento, en el país del Hierro donde ya los cinco Kages estaban reunidos.

-**Bien, lo primero que haremos será...-** intentó decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido al sentir como el suelo comenzó a temblar de manera fuerte y precipitada, también escucharon como parte de ese lugar comenzaba a derrumbarse. -**¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-**

**-Susanoo está haciendo todo esto.- **exclamó el Uchiha quien ya sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-**¡¿Susanoo?!-** preguntó Tsunade confundida.

-**Si, en este momento mi yo del pasado se enfrentó a Gaara y ahora esta en el cuarto donde estaban todos los kages reunidos...- **respondio serio.

-**¡Oh, ya veo, entonces ¿que propones que hagamos?!- **preguntó el rubio a su amigo Teme.

-**Debemos llegar allí antes de que Danzó huya...- **respondió.

-**Yooshhh...allí iremos!- **y después del grito de animo del rubio, ambos Naruto y Sasuke corrieron a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba el Sasuke del pasado. Tsunade observo todo entre sorprendida y asombrada, aún en la espalda del rubio podía notar la elevada velocidad de ambos ninjas.

.

.

Danzó iba corriendo como alma que se la llevaba el diablo, por poco descubren su sharingan y las intenciones que él tenía, pero como sus pies reaccionaron a gran velocidad, desaparecio del lugar. Sin embargo el muy maldito no contaba con encontrase con tres personas, desconocidas y conocidas a la vez, bueno sabía que ver a Tsunade en ese momento no era nada bueno.

-**¡Maldito!-** exclamó enojada la rubia.

-**Tsunade-sama, ¿qué hace aquí?- **preguntó sorprendido y un poco confuso pero aun manteniendo su actitud de inocente.

-**¡Naruto, dejame aquí, yo me haré cargo del maldito...ustedes vallan hacia donde está Sasuke y detenganlos!-** les ordenó, Naruto no sabía si era una buena idea, pues ella había salido del coma hace media hora como mínimo, ¿estaba ella en condiciones para pelear?. -**Tranquilo, soy la Gondaime de Konoha, no soy Hokage por ser débil...no te preocupes.-** exclamó ella sonriendoles sabiendo de las dudas que ahora se presentaban en la mente del rubio. Naruto le sonrió y la bajo de su espalda.

-**¡Te lo dejamos a tí abuela...vendremos por ti pronto!...-** exclamó el rubio sonriendole y desaparecio junto con Sasuke. Danzó estaba sorprendido, la velocidad de esos ninjas era extrema, pero ese momento no era para sorpresas, pronto se libraría una batalla de la que no estaba seguro que pudiera ganar.

.

.

-**Sabes que ahoras moriras ¿verdad?-** exclamó la rubia sonriendole terrorificamente a Danzó.

-**Intentalo..-** respondió él y luego ambos se lanzaron en la lucha.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Obito estaba en ese momento explicando su plan contando la leyenda de del Sabio de los caminos cuando la presencia fuerte de dos ninjas se hicieron presentes en ese momento posicionandose delante de los kages..

Todos los Kages, incluso el mismo Tobi estaban extremadamente sorprendidos.

-**Tobi, llegó tu fin...- **exclamó Sasuke sonriendo sadicamente, como siempre.

-**¡¿Sa..Sasuke?!- **musitó Tobi sorprendido.

-**El mismo...- **respondio desvainando su espada y apuntandolo al ninja.

-**¡¿Qué?, ¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿Como es posible?!...- **exclamó enojado y sorprendido el Raikage. -**¡¿que clase de ninjutsu es este?!-**

**-¿Sasuke...y, Naruto?- **preguntó serio pero confudido Gaara.

-**¡Gaara, me alegro de verte!- **exclamó feliz el rubio. -**Raikage, y...todos los kages...esto, bueno...¿como explicarlo?- **comenzó a decir nervioso.

-**¡¿Es que vienen de otro tiempo?!- **preguntó burlesco Tobi al comprender la situación.

-**¡No lo digas así!-** dijo efusivo el rubio al creer que era Sasuke el que había hablado.

-**Si, venimos de otro tiempo...ahora entregame a Sasuke Uchiha...-** le ordenó serio el Uchiha.

-**¡¿Me estas ordenando?!-** y rompio en carcajadas. -**¿O qué...me mataras?- **preguntó Tobi burlesco.

-**Tu no sabes a quien te estas por enfrentar...- **expresó el Uchiha.

-**¡¿Qué está sucediendo, Sasuke Uchiha se enfrentara a Madara...como es que esta sucediendo esto?!- **exclamó confudido el Tsuchikage.

-**Tranquilos, Sasuke, este... el Sasuke que estan viendo es bueno, no les hará daño, ni yo tampoco..-**intentó calmar el ambiento el rubio. Pero ya de por sí ese ambiente era demasiado denso como para calmarse.

.

.

De momento a otro, Sasuke y Obito se libraron en guerra, Obito trató de escaparse de esa situación, pero no contaba con que la velocidad del Uchiha era demasiado elevada.

Comenzaron a luchar en un lugar descampado al que llegaron por los intentos de huída de Obito. La desventaja de obito era increible, nunca había visto a Sasuke con ese alto grado de poder, y es que incluso lo superaba a él y a Itachi juntos, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo que él no podía comprenderlo?.

De repente Obito se vio acorralado por un Susanoo que nunca antes había visto, tan potente y poderoso.

-**Yasaka no Magatama...-** dijo seriamente el Uchiha y de pronto Susanoo liberó una especie de lanza que apuntaba hacia Obito. Todos los kages junto con Naruto llegaron al lugar de la lucha y observaron sorprendidos, todos menos Naruto, el alto poder del Uchiha, en verdad era para temer.

-**Vaya, incluso puedes hacer el Yasaka no Magatama mejor que Madara...- ** comentó Tobi y comenzó a reir sinicamente.

-**Entregame a mi otro yo y a Karin...-** exclamó entre serio y super enojado.

-**Oh, pero que hago, no creo que eso sea posible.- **y volvió a reirse a carcajadas.

-**Entonces no me dejas opción...¡Naruto!-** gritó Sasuke, y en segundos Naruto estaba junto a él.

-¡**Creí que no me llamarías ttebayo!- ** y sonriendo desafiante realizó un nuevo sello.

.

.

Tobi sintió que algo en su mente no estaba funcionando bien al sentir una fuerte energía provenir del sello del rubio ninja. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Naruto ya estaba en la mente de él, tomó a Sasuke y a la ninja pelirroja y luego volteo para sonreirle burlonamente a Obito.

Para cuando su mente volvió en sí observó que Sasuke y Karin eran sostenidos por Naruto, y eso lo descolocó.

-**¡¿Qué, qué fue lo que sucedió?!- **gritó sin comprender nada.

-**Sucederá tu muerte...-** finalizó el Uchiha, y luego con un movimiento seco de su mano la lanza de Susanoo atravesó a Obito destruyendolo por completo y dejando a todos estufactos y admirados.

.

.

Pero como no era sorpresa para él ni para Naruto, el cuerpo que destruyeron solo era una marioneta de Obito, el verdadero aún seguía con vida.

-**¡Pero que rayos sucedió en este momento!- **comentó la Mizukage intentando salir del asombro.

-**¡¿Quienes son ustedes realmente?!- **expresó furioso el raikage.

-**Bueno, esto...-** intentó decir Naruto, en verdad era bastante malo para intentar aclarar esa situación. Y Sasuke a diferencia del rubio se abstuvo a hablar. Dejo que Naruto aclarara la situación y pusiera podo en orden, o eso esperaba. -** ...esto, nosotros...nosotros somos...-**

**-Mis alumnos- ** exclamó la voz de Tsunade que había aparecido en el lugar. -**Son mis ninjas.- **se acercó a todos sosteniendo su brazo que sangraba.

-**¡abuela, ¿estas bien?!- **preguntó preocupado Naruto y se acercó a ella dejando al Sasuke del pasado con el del futuro.

-**Estoy bien, Naruto...-** exclamó ella sonriendo, echo que hizo sonreir también a Naruto. -**Danzo ya no será un problema...-**

**-Sabía que podiamos confiar en ti vieja!- **exclamó alegre el rubio.

**-Bien, es hora de explicarle a ellos lo que está sucediendo...- **expresó la rubia, y Naruto asintió.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y Naruto explicó todo, desde el plan de Obito que se hacia pasar por Madara, la cuarta guerra shinobi, la formación de Akatsuki, el ejercito y la alianza de las cinco aldeas, quien derrota a cada quien, la aparición de su padre y de los los otros tres Hokages, que casi muere, que casi muere Sasuke, el verdadero Madara, la muerte de este (que aún no la sé ¬ ¬), el final de la guerra, que se convirtió en Hokage, que Sasuke ya no era un ninja renegado ni traidor y vivía comodamente de nuevo en Konoha, y por último de haber sido transportados a ese tiempo por tres ninjas enmascarados.

Todos los presentes quedaron con cara de muertos, ninguno podía creer las palabras de Naruto, pero al haber presenciado la batalla de Sasuke y ver la capa del rubio Uzumaki que decía "sexto hokage", no les dejaban otra alternativas que creerlas.

.

.

-**Entonces, este Uchiha no es un enemigo, ¿verdad?- **preguntó el raikage señalando, maleducadamente pensó Sasuke, al Uchiha del futuro. Naruto y Tsunade asintieron. -**¿y que hay del otro Uchiha? Sigue siendo nuestro enemigo, ¿que hacemos con él?-**

**-Nada, yo me encargaré que vuelva hacia el camino correcto...- **respondió el Uchiha seriamente.

-**Hmm, asi que no eres nuestro enemigo, sino nuestro aliado...mejor! te ves más atractivo de bueno que de malo...-** exclamó en tono seductor la Mizukage, pero Sasuke aludió sus palabras ignorandola.

-**Me alegro de que hallas podido entrar en razón, Sasuke...- **exclamó Gaara sonriendo sutilmente. Sasuke lo observó un poco sorprendido por las palabras del kazekage pero luego también le sonrió.

-**Gracias Gaara...por intentar devolverme hacia el camino de la luz, eres en verdad un gran amigo.- ** expresó el Uchiha sinceramente. Y ambos estrecharon la mano en señal de amistad.

-¡**Es tan bueno ver a mis amigos reunidos!...-** expresó Naruto lanzandose sobre los otros dos y sonriendo como nunca.

-**Basta Dobe, ¡tranquilisate quieres!- ** le refunfuño el moreno.

.

.

-**Bien, ¿Que haremos ahora?-** preguntó el raikage -**No creo que debamos esperar a que la guerra comienze y se nos salga de las manos..-**

**-No, no haremos eso, lo que haremos sera formar el ejercito de la Alianza suprema de Shinobis, ocultaran al Naruto de este tiempo junto con Killer bee, ya que ambos son impredecibles si los ponen el campo de batalla...- **exclamó Sasuke.

-**¡Hey, no soy impredecible!- **dijo enojado el Naruto del futuro. Y Tsunade, Gaara y Sasuke lo observaron con cara de no creer en su palabra.

-**Es una buena idea...-** comentó el anciano Onoki.

-**Nosotros no podremos luchar en un comienzo en la guerra, porque es posible que nuestra presencia cambie drásticamente el curso de la historia...pero podemos proporcionar información valiosa sobre el tipo de lucha de todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, de esa manera sabran derrotarlos y se perderan menos vidas de las que realmente se perdieron...- **continuó con la explicación el moreno. -** Por momentos lo mejor será que Naruto sea quien entrene a Killer bee y a si mismo...-**

**-¡¿Cómo, estas seguro Sasuke?!-** preguntó confudida Tsunade.

-**Si, el ya paso por ese entrenamiento, además si es él podrá enseñarle al Naruto de ahora nuevas técnicas y poderes...lo mismo sera conmigo, cuando mi yo de ahora sane su sed de vengaza, yo mismo lo entrenaré...-** concluyó seriamente.

.

.

Luego de explicar detalladamente la situación, se posicionaron para partir de vuelta a Konoha. Sasuke tomo a su yo del pasado, quien aún dormía tras la resurrección de Karin, y con su otro brazo sujetó a una, también muy cansada ninja pelirroja. Naruto subio a su espalda a Tsunade, la lucha con Danzo la había dejado exhausta, y antes que los respectivos kages se reunieran con sus respectivos guardaespaldas, que por cierto ninguno habia presenciado nada desde la llegada de Sasuke y Naruto, salvo Ao quien habia presenciado la batalla de Tsunade y de Danzo, desaparecieron con la elevada técnica de teletransportación de Naruto.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Para cuando llegaron, lo primero que hizo Tsunade fue volver a su puesto de Hokage, ambos Sasuke y Naruto dejaron al Sasuke del pasado junto con Karin en la mansión Uchiha, que estaba deshabitada y en mal estado, luego se vistieron con trajes de Anbu dejados por Tsunade para que nadie de afuera los reconocieran. Se pusieron las máscaras y luego se teletransportaron hasta la oficina de la Hokage.

-**Deben ser cuidadosos para que nadie los identifique...- **les dijo ella.

-**Abuela, mi yo de ahora ¿donde ésta?...-** preguntó un poco preocupado.

-**Debe de estar con Kakashi...lo mejor será decirle a tu yo de ahora que Sasuke está desaparecido...Naruto no cometas ninguna tonteria, aun no te reunas con tu yo de ahora...- **le ordenó ella.

-**Lo sé ttebayo!- **exclamó enojado.

-**Dime, el Sasuke de ahora ¿sigue durmiendo?- **preguntó ella dirigiendo la mirada hacia el moreno.

-**Si, por ahora no será posible que él despierte...- ** contestó él.

-**Ya veo, mejor así...por ahora lo que haré será remover tu nombre del libro bingo, e impediré la orden de tu captura y ejecución...por suerte los aldeanos no están al tanto de esto, y cuando les explique a todos los shinobis la situación, dejaran de sentir odio por tí...- **comentó Tsunade.

-**Eso no me preocupa...pero seria bueno que lo hicieras.-** respondió él.

-**Bien, por ahora lo mejor es que no estén todo el tiempo juntos o la gente podría sospechar...Naruto tu vivirás conmigo...- ** explicó ella el nuevo plan.

-**¡Vieja, se que soy atractivo pero no eres mi esti...-** antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Naruto sintio en su cara un gran florero partirsen en pedazos. -**¡¿Qué esas loca abuela?, por poco me matas con ese florero!- **

**-¡Para que se te quite lo estúpido...y con ese golpe no moriras!- **ahora era ella quien le gritaba. -**Bien, volviendo al tema...-** dijo ya más calmada. -**Naruto vivirá conmigo hasta que deba ir a entrenar a su yo de ahora y a Killer bee...y tu Sasuke...- **exclamó observando ahora al Uchiha. -**Viviras en tu mansión, junto con un ninja que te asiganaré...tu yo de ahora será escondido bajo un sello de portección que realizara el Tsuchikage y resgauardará a Sasuke en un dimensión diferente hasta que despierte. -**

**-No estoy de acuerdo, yo mismo puedo cuidar a Sasuke...- **se jactó él.

-**Lo mejor es no correr riesgos Sasuke...- **impuso ella, al momento en que Sasuke iba a rechazar de nuevo el plan de la Hokage, un golpe en la puerta se hizo escuchar, y luego una figura conocido por todos se adentro.

-**Disculpe Tsunade-sama, ¿me mandó a llamar?- **preguntó nerviosa Hinata al notar la presencia de los Naruto y Sasuke del futuro.

-**¡Ah, Hinata-chan, si pasa...Ahora mismo te dire la misión que llevaras a cabo!- **alegó la rubia y Hinata asintió.

-**Sasuke...- **lo llamó la rubia, pero él no contestó, estaba ido al presenciar de nuevo la figura de Hinata a poco centímetros de él. De nuevo los sentimientos y sensaciones de besarla y abrazarla volvieron a hacerse presentes en el Uchiha...- **¡SASUKE!- **le gritó la rubia por cuarta vez al notar que él no estaba escuchandola.

-**Qué...- **musitó el desconcertado.

-**¡Te digo que Hinata sera la ninja a cargo de tu protección, por tanto ambos deberan comenzar a convivir juntos!- **finalizó ella.

.

.

Un fuerte "QUÉE" se hizo escuchar en el despacho de la Hokage, y también se podía divisar a dos sonrojados pelinegros mirarse nerviosamente, a un rubio que caía en ese momento en la situación, y por último la sonrisa de una rubia que observaba el panoraba de manera triunfal. Una extraña situación comenzó a hacerse presente, y ambos implicados parecian estar al borde del colapso mental. (se fuerte Sasuke XD)

* * *

Continuará.

Hola, siento mucho mucho demorar este capi, pero x fin llegó, ¿q les pareció?, ¿les gustó, si, no? En fin las dudas que posean pueden dejarmelas escritas en review o mensajes privados.

Agradesco a todos los que sigue esta historia, se que son poquitos pero me importan muchisimo.

Vuelvo a disculparme por actualizar tarde, y menos en la fecha que no acordaba.

Agradesco tambien a Diana Marcela-Akemi por las sugerencias y las ideas para la realización de este capi.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi...ya-ne^^

Por cierto disculpen los horrores ortográficos, esta servidora hace todo lo que puede.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hola a TODOS!, lamento demorar el capitulo y no subirlo el día de la fecha establecida. Pero bueno, aqui llegó y sin más palabras..._

_Disfuten!_

_aviso: seguramente notaran que la clasificación cambio de T por M, se decidió así en él anterior capítulo. Pero descuiden a los que ya me conocen saben que para que halla lemon, hay que esperar a que la Histora avance (a menos que sea un one-shot o un two-shot)._

* * *

_Capítulo III_

Decir que muchos ninjas quedaron desentendidos y confundidos, cuando la Hokage les dio la orden de transformar la residencia Uchiha en un lugar habitable; era poco.

Sin embargo, esa orden no fue nada comparada a la noticia de que Uchiha Sasuke, ex vengador y desertor de Konoha, se había convertido ahora solamente en un ninja normal, y que tras derrotar a Madara, según había dicho los kages en sus respectivas aldeas, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Muchos de los ninjas no lo creían, otros estaban en shock, como Naruto y Sakura quienes seguían repitiendo las palabras de la Hokage como si de un eco se tratase. Porque era verdad ¿cierto? Sus palabras eran ¿verdaderas?, ¿Sasuke había cambiado?.

.

.

-**¡Pero, ¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué todo pasó tan repentinamente?!- **exclamaba enfurecido un Naruto pequeño.

-**Naruto, calmate...-** expresó su sensei peliplata intentando bajar los niveles de ira del chico.

-**¡Es que, ¿porqué...porqué, si él había cambiado, porqué no lo rescataron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad?!- **decía angustiado y aún furioso.

Tsunade no respondía, en ese momento sintía que su despacho era cada vez más pequeño, ya que la falta de aire comenzaba a hacerse presente...quería decirles al equipo 7, que solo se lamentaban la perdida de su amigo y alumno, que en realidad Sasuke no había desaparecido, que estaba vivo...pero entonces, debería revelar la identidad del futuro Sasuke y del de Naruto, además de decir que el verdadero Sasuke no había cambiado para nada...¡No! Sobre su tumba lo haría, se resistiría todo, no había otra solución.

-**¡Ya basta!-** golpeó su escritorio al levantarse y apoyar sus manos. Tal acción sorprendio a todo el equipo 7. -**¡Ya es suficiente con todo esto...Sasuke esta vivo, así que ¿que tanto se lamentan?. Deberían ir en este momento a ayudar a todos los demás ninjas a dejar habitable la residencia Uchiha para cuando Sasuke vuelva...eso es lo que deberían hacer, eso es lo único que pueden hacer por ahora!- **expresó Tsunade enojada.

**-¡No, yo...buscaré a Sasuke!-** exclamó el rubio.

-**¡Naruto!-** le llamó la atención su sensei.

-**Yo, te acompañaré.-** exclamó a lo lejos y con un hilo de voz, acompañada por largas lágrimas en sus ojos, la pelirosa ninja.

-**Sa...Sakura...- **musitó el rubio angustiado al notar el rostro triste y bañado en lágrimas de su compañera.

-**¡Sakura, Naruto!-** volvió a llamarles la atención el sensei.

-**¡Pero Kakashi-sensei...ahora, estoy seguro que encontraremos a Sasuke, lo encontraremos y lo traeremos de vuelta, solamen...!- **intentó decir el rubio Uzumaki, pero fue interrumpido.

-**¡Naruto, Sakura!-** los llamó Tsunade. Ambos la observaron.-**¡Esto...- **y les mostró un pergamino sellado. -**...¡Es una orden, ninguno de ustedes buscará a Sasuke, ni siquiera podrán salir en misiones por periodo de 3 meses!-**

**-¿Qué?- **articuló el rubio sorprendido.

**-Pero...Tsunade-sama...-** intentó replicar Sakura, pero la rubia no la escuchaba.

-**¡Ninguno puede violar esta orden!- **finalizó ella.

-**¡¿Qué?!, ¡Esto no es justo!-** replicó Naruto.

-**Si desobedeces la orden...ya sabes lo que te espera.-** lo desfió la rubia.

-**Pero Tsunade-sama usted...usted no entiende...**- decía entre sollozos la pelirosa. -.**..yo, pensé...pensé cosas muy malas de Sasuke, le deseé mucho mal, mucho sufrimientos...y ahora...que se que él no era en realidad lo que pensaba...**- su voz se cortó por unos segundos tras jadear en llanto.-**...esto, me esta matando...solo quiero encontrarlo...para pedirle perdón...para saber que esta bien...Por favor dejenos buscarlo...**- en ese momento las piernas de Sakura se debilitaron y cayó arrodillada mientras que sus manos apretaban su corazón. Naruto era en ese momento la viva imagen del rencor y la angustia juntas...y es que, no aguntaba ver a su amiga en ese estado, no podía.-** ...Por favor...**-

-**Sakura, Naruto...- **ambos la observaron...**-...eh eliminado el nombre de Sasuke del libro bingo...e limpiado su nombre de todo crímen, y los aldeanos ya no le temen...sin embargo, si ustedes ignoran mi orden en este momento, no me contendré y sus nombres aparecerán allí...evítenlo...- **ordenó la rubia muy seria y enojada.-** Ahora...salgan todos.-**

**-¡Pero...!-** intentó replicar el rubio, mientras Sakura sentía su corazón romperse.

-**¡Ya es suficiente!...Naruto...es suficiente.-** lo reprendió Kakashi al perder la paciencia en ese momento.-** salgamos...tu también Sakura.-**

Naruto estaba enfurecido, angustiado y una mézcla de sentimientos y dolores se le impregnaron en su pecho; por su parte, Sakura estaba casi igual, e incluso peor, ella en lugar de estar furiosa sentía que su ser se partía en dos, que su corazón lloraba mares de lágrimas sangrientas y que ya no habían lágrimas cristalinas para competir con las del corazón.

.

.

-**Sakura...-** la llamó Naruto tras salir enfurecido de la torre. -**te prometo...que encontraré a Sasuke...lo prometo.-** Sakura solo asintió un poco menos angustiada, y sonrio tenuamente mientras secaba sus ojos.

.

.

Los únicos miembros del equipo 7 que no opinaban, pero que la situación les parecía extraña era Kakashi y Sai, uno más miserioso que otro, e igual de dudosos.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tras divisar que las figuras de Naruto y de todo el equipo 7 desaparecían de la torre, Hinata sigilosamente salió de su escondite, caminó hacia la entrada de la torre y se adentró. Caminó hasta llegar al despacho de la Hokage. Toco la puerta entre nerviosa y exaltada, y cuando escucho el "adelante", ingresó.

-**Tsu-Tsunade-sama...perdón por interrumpirla...pero yo...yo en verdad...necesito hablar con usted.-** exclamó Hinata de pie observando el suelo en lugar de la rubia, quien la observaba sonriendo.

-**Claro, claro...dime, ¿que es lo que necesitas decirme?-** exclamó sonriendo.

-**Vera...esto...yo..¡no creo que pueda llevar a cabo la misión!-** expresó avergonzada y sonrosada.

-**¿Hnm?¿Porqué...es que tienes algun problema con el establecimiento?, porque todos se estan esforzando por arreglar el recinto Uchiha y...-** declaró la Hokage.

-**N-no...no es eso...es que...vivir con Uchiha-san...no creo que pueda...-** y su rostro comenzaba a sonrosarse aún más.

-**¿Por qué?, no es que quiera poner las manos al fuego por esos dos del futuro, pero puedo asegurarte que el Sasuke del futuro es más "amable"-** enfatizo la palabra amable poniendo dos comillas con sus dedos.-**...que el Sasuke del presente...de eso hasta tu debes haberte dado cuenta...-**

**-Pe-pero...no lo digo por eso...es solo que...estar cerca de Uchiha-san...me pone nerviosa...-** aseguró la ojiperla.

-**¿Nerviosa?, ¿de que manera?-** preguntó curiosa.

-**Ya sabe...nerviosa...como cuando estoy con Naruto-kun...no, incluso ¡creo que más nerviosa!...-** Levantó la vista al instante al recordar el suceso del hospital, y comenzó a exaltarse.-**...I-INCLUSO SANGRÉ AL VERLO...ESO NO ES NORMAL.- **exclamó exaltada al momento en que su pecho subia y bajaba a un alto nivel de agitación.

-**Tranquila Hinata...tranquila.-** intentó calmarla la rubia, pues la notaba asustada y nerviosa.-**créeme es normal lo que te sucedió...-**

**-¿Normal?...p-pero Tsunade-sama...- **intentó replicar.

-**Hinata...lo que te sucedió tiene una explicación razonable...-**contestó la rubia.

-¿**r-razonable?- **preguntó incrédula intentando serenarse y observando sutilmente a la rubia Hokage.

-**Sí...yo también, si hubiera tenido unos años menos hubiera reaccionado igual...y es que el Sasuke del futuro si supo mantenerse en forma...- **exclamó con una mirada brillosa, y Hinata comenzaba a pasar del rosado al rojo furioso. -**...Naruto también...pero Sasuke no tiene nada que envidiarle...¿no lo crees así?-**

-**N-no estoy entendiendo a que se refiere...- **exclamó Hinata ruborizada.

-**Es facíl, sentiste exitación por ver el torso desnudo de Sasuke...- **afirmó Tsunade como si nada.

-**¡T-Tsunade-sama, yo..eso no es así...yo, yo no sé que me sucedió...p-pero...eso!-** y hinata estaba echa un lio mental, ¿realmente era por eso?, ¿Se había exitado por el Uchiha? "_Imposible, imposible!", _se dijo mentalmente.

-**Dime entonces...si no es eso, ¿que és?-** volvió a interrogarla.

-**¿eh?- **articuló ella.

-**¿Que sentiste cuando viste al Sasuke del futuro?-** preguntó de nuevo.

-**¿Que sentí?-** divagó en su pensamiento intentando averiguar que era lo que realmente había sentido, pero solo encontró como respuesta una maraña de ideas sin fundamentos. -**No lo sé...cuando lo ví...-** comenzó a explicar nerviosa y volviendo a bajar la vista. -**...sentí que...que...yo, ya lo había visto antes...-**

**-¿Visto ates?-** preguntó confundida.

-**S-si...no se como explicarlo, pero en ese momento sentí una extraña sensación de tacto en mis manos, mis dedos...el calor de una piel ajena...-** explicaba Hinata ruborizada pero calmada, parecía que la sola explicación que daba lograba llenar su ser de calma y tranquilidad.

-**¿Ah si?, Vaya...-** exclamó Tsunade sonriendo picaramente.

-**Si...-** exclamó ella calmada. Pero cuando escuchó su propia voz y luego observó la mirada de la rubia, se dio cuenta que lo que hablaba no tenía congruencia, es más sentía que se estaba auto-avergonzando.-**...p-pero...digo, son solo ideas raras...¡¿que estoy diciendo?!-** se dijo desanimada, confundida y agitada.

**-Ya, ya Hinata...te entiendo.- ** le respondió la rubia sonriendo.

-**¿En serio?-** preguntó sorprendida. La rubia asintió.-** e-entonces...por favor, por favor cambie la misión que me dio...seguramente habrán otras ninjas que pueden llevar a cabo esta misión mejor que yo...c-como Sakura-chan, ella estaba muy triste por no poder ver a Uchiha-san...así que estoy segura que ella preferiría llevar a cabo esta misión...-**

**-No- ** respondió la rubia al instante.

-**p-pero, Tsunade-sama...-** musitó Hinata.

-**Ella no puede llevar a cabo la misión...sabes que solo el equipo 8 esta al tanto acerca de la situación de Sasuke y Naruto...Hinata solo tu puedes realizar esta misión...- **explicó la rubia. La ojiperla no sabía como contratacar a los argumentos de la Hokage, sabía que a lo mejor la necesitaban, y ella queria ser de utilidad, pero...la sensación de nerviosismo que le producia la sola presencia del Uchiha era más fuerte que la necesidad de ser responsable. -**...Por favor Hinata...- **y Hinata abrió sus ojos enormes y observó a la rubia, jamáz había visto a la Hokage rogar, menos a ella que nunca había sido tan necesitada, no como en ese momento.

-**E-esta bien...perdoneme por comportarme cobardemente...lo siento...llevaré a cabo la misión...-** exclamó al momento que intentaba ocultar el temblor de sus manos llevandolas a su espalda. Pero esto no pasó desapercibido por la rubia, quien suspiró momentaneamente.

-¿**Que te parece si...llevas a cabo esta misión por una semana?...- **preguntó la rubia.

-**¿Una semana?-** preguntó ella observandola.

-**Si...si en una semana aun te sientes incómoda con la presencia de Sasuke...entonces te dejaré libre.- **exclamó Tsunade.

-**¿En serio?-** preguntó dudosa.

-**Si- **respondio segura. -**Lo prometo.-**

Y Hinata sintió que su ser volvía a iluminarse, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento.

-**Pero...¡quien sabe!, a lo mejor seas tu misma quien me pida que no te aleje de Sasuke Uchiha...-** exclamó sonriendo.

**-¡I-imposible!- **expresó ella exaltada. La sola idea de imaginarse a ella misma rogandole a la Hokage de dejarla permanecer al lado del Uchiha la aterraba. Sin mencionar que el color rojo furioso volvió a instalarse en su rostro. Y Tsunade sonrió por las reacciones de su discípulas...intuía que ella tenía algo que ver en un futuro con el Uchiha, y estaba casi segura que pronto lo averiguaría.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Estaba seguro que en ese momento lo estaba imaginando; pero no, no fue así.

En verdad, todos los ninjas que había ido a restaurar la residencia Uchiha había acabado en un santiamen..."_se meresen más que una felicitación", _pensó Sasuke sorprendido por el buen estado en el que había quedado su hogar, y en tan poco tiempo.

.

.

Cuando todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, el Uchiha aprovechó para adentrarse a la residencia, se encaminó a una velocidad alta hasta la última habitación del lugar, la única que había ordenado la Hokage, a pedido de él, que no se tocara.

Giró la perilla de la puerta, y cuando esta se abrió se adentró al instante. Observó en la oscuridad de la habitación que no habían movimientos por parte de la persona que estaba descansando allí.

Levantó el interruptor de la luz, para observar mejor, y como lo había pensado...ella seguía descansando...

Se acercó de manera silenciosa hasta la figura de la persona que dormía en la cama, posó su mano en su frente y tras comprobar que no tenía fiebre, volvió a encaminarse a la salida.

Pero entonces sus pasos fueron frenados al escuchar unos quejidos suaves; voltió su cuerpo hacia la cama y descubrió que la joven estaba despertando.

-**Sa...S-sa...su...ke...Sasuke...-** lo llamaba en sueños. El Uchiha se sorprendió un poco al sentir su nombre ser pronunciado por ella...la duda de regresar o salir de la habitación se había instalado en su mente, _"¿Qué hago?", _se preguntó mentalmente. Pero de pronto todo pensamiento paso de lado cuando la joven abrio sus ojos. -**Sasuke...- ** exclamó ella al observar al Uchiha cerca de la puerta.

-**¿Te encuentras bien?-** le prenguntó un poco dudoso. La joven se sentó en la cama, se quejó un poco por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, tomó los lentes que vio en la mesita de luz cerca de la cama, se los puso y observó más claramente el hombre que la estaba observando.

-**¿Donde estoy?-** le preguntó Karin un poco enojada. **-¿Quien rayos eres?-**

Y el Uchiha casi suspira de alivio al notar que ella no lo había reconocido, _"¡Es en verdad, un sello efectivo!", _pensó al recordar que el sello que le había puesto la Hokage estaba funcionando.

-**¿Donde está Sasuke?-** volvió a preguntar ella igual o tal vez más enfadada.

-**Pues...-** articuló Sasuke.

**Flash back**

**-Estoy seguro que yo mismo puedo cuidar a mi yo de este tiempo...-** volvía a declarar el Uchiha frente a los tres kages presentes.

-**Aun así...es mucho más seguro que Tsuchikage lo selle en otra dimensión...-** exclamó Tsunade.

-**Creeme chico, mis habilidades van mucho más de lo que te imaginas...-** se jactó el anciano.

-**No tengo dudas de ello...pero aún así...-** expresó él no muy confiado.

-**Sasuke...-** pidió su atención el pelirrojo. Éste lo observó. -**...entiendo que estes preocupado...sé que piensas que no hay nadie mejor para custodiar a tu yo de ahora que tu...pero, solo quiero que sepas que tú... no estas solo...nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte, para ayudarte...Dejanos serte util...-**

Un poco tocado por las palabras del Kazekage, Sasuke pensó con detenimiento la situación, hasta que al cabo de segundos, decidió.

-**Esta bien...aceptaré que encienrren a mi yo de ahora en otra dimensión...pero solo hasta que Naruto comienze a entrenar al Naruto de ahora...-** respondió el Uchiha.

-**De acuerdo...Tsuchikage, todo suyo...- ** expresó Tsuande. En instantes el anciano kage comenzó a formar un sello, y al cabo de segundos un gran cubo cristalino absorvió el cuerpo del Sasuke del presente, y lo llevó hacia otra dimensión.

-**Todo listo, cuando la hora llegue...lo liberaremos...- **expresó de manera arrogante.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Bien, ahora estaba metido en un gran enigma, sabía que no le diria a Karin lo que sucedido en verdad con el Sasuke del presente, pero tampoco había pensado una mentira para ocultar la situación.

Lo único que le quedaba era decir la verdad.

-**Veras, Sasuke Uchiha a... desaparecido.-** o cierta verdad disfrazada.

-**¿Qué?-** articuló sin caer en la situación la pelirroja.

-**Si, bueno...eso sucedió...-** volvió a repetirlo.

-**¡Imposible!-** gritó ella. Se levantó prepotente de la cama y comenzó a acercarse a él. -**¡Llevame con él...llevame con Sasuke!-**

**-No deberias levantarte, tus heridas aun no sanan...-** le explicó. Pero ella no le contestó ni le hizo caso, en su lugar lo tomó con el cuello de la camisa, y enfurecida le gritó.

-**¡¿Donde está Sasuke?!-**

**-Sabes...estas llendo muy lejos...-** y tras decir esto, el Uchiha posó dos dedos en la frente de Karin, y en segundos la pelirroja cayó inconsiente. Antes de caer al piso, Sasuke la sostuvo, luego la alzó y volvió a depositarla en la cama, quitó los lentes de ella y luego la dejó dormir.

Suspiró momentaneamente al observarla, se había metido en un gran lío al quedarse como custodio de ella hasta que se recuperara, pero ya no tenía otra salida.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata salía un tanto abatida del despacho de la Hokage, la conversación que había tenido con la rubia no salio como lo había planeado, es más parecía que de alguna manera la había complicado aún más al aceptar informarle cualquier inseguridad que tuviera con el Uchiha.

Suspiró momentaneamente cavizbaja, después de segundos que se tomó para serenarse y enbarcarse a la muy complicada misión que le habían impuesto, levantó la mirada.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar que un destello rubio corría a toda velocidad en dirección a ella, pero más se sorprendió al descubrir un pequeña, pero potente población femenina correr detras del mismo con ojos echizados en forma de corazón.

-**¿N-naruto-kun?-** se preguntó en un susurro al creer reconocer ese destello.

Y en efecto, el Uzumaki del futuro corría como alma que se la llevaba el diablo al verse rodeado de todas esas mujeres provocativas. Cuando reconoció la imagen de su amiga, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió alviado.

-**¡Hiiinaataa-Chaaaan!-** Gritó el rubio a una cierta distancia de ella, Hinata se ruborizó un poco, pero luego quedo desentendida, pues Naruto al pasar por al lado de ella, la tomó de la mano e hizo que corriera a su lado.

Asi que ahora estaba Hinata corriendo al lado del Naruto del futuro, sin comprender nada.

.

.

Cuando ya perdieron de vista a las poderosas mujeres que perseguían al rubio, ambos se detuvieron en el bosque a descanzar. Bueno, más que nada descanzaba Hinata, porque lo que era el rubio parecia no estar agotado para nada.

-**¡¿Q-qué fue todo eso...Naruto-kun?!-** preguntó ella un poco agitada.

-**¡Oh! Lo siento Hinata-chan, por arrastrarte conmigo...es que queria hablar contigo, pero entonces esas mujeres comenzaron a seguirme, de pronto más mujeres se unían y más me seguían...no se como acabé corriendo...-** finalizó sonriendo. Echo que hizo sonreir a Hinata, pues le había parecido ver al Naruto que ella conocía en ese rostro masculino.

.

.

Estuvieron un tiempo relajandose hasta que la respiración de Hinata volvió a normalizarse.

-**Esto...Naruto-kun...¿De...de qué querias hablarme?- **preguntó ahora una sonrojada Hinata.

-**Ah si...lo siento Hinata-chan, te arrastré hasta aquí sin decirte nada...-** se volvió a disculpar el rubio.

-**No, no importa...-** respondió ella.

-**Bueno...de lo que quiero hablar contigo...es, bueno...como decirtelo...- **comenzó a decir el rubio, pero sinceramente no sabía como decirle eso tan importante que debía confensar.

-**¿Es...estás bien?.- **preguntó la ojiperla preocupada por la actitud nerviosa del rubio.

**-¡Hinata-chan!- **gritó serio y decidido.

**-S-si-** contestó ella asustada por el repentino grito.

**-Yo, lo siento mucho...- ** exclamó Naruto mientras hacia una pronunciada reverencia en señal de disculpa.

**-¿Por-porqué te disculpas Naruto-kun..?- **preguntó ella confundida y nerviosa.

**-Lo siento...- **exclamó sin responderle. -**...Yo, sé de tus sentimientos hacia mí...-**

**-¡¿L-lo sabes...P-pero c-como?!- **exclamó ella aturdida y comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente por la precipitada confensión del rubio. _"¿cuando se enteró, cómo?...Dios que hago ahora", _se decía ella mentamente en un lapso de confunción, nerviosismo y vergüenza, todo junto.

**-No te exaltes Hinata-chan...- **expresó el rubio intentando calmarla al notarla nerviosa y asustada** -...lo siento, mi intención no era ponerte nerviosa...disculpame...-**

Ella lo observó, sonrosada a más no poder, y vio en él verdadera preocupación...por tanto se calmó un poco.

**-Des...descuida Naruto-kun...es solo que me impresionó que supieras lo que siento por ti...- **intentó verse calmada** -...y..y bien...¿q-qué piensas de eso?-**

**-Yo, lo siento Hinata...me hace feliz saber que me amas, en serio, muy feliz...pero...aún así, aún cuando se que te lastimaré...yo...no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, lo siento mucho...-** Volvió a disculparse y hacer de nuevo otra reverencia. Hinata sintió que su corazón se partía reiterada veces, las palabras del rubio resonaban como un eco en su interior. Quería llorar, pero ese momento no era bueno para expresar su llanto y dolor.

**-En...entiendo...gracias por decirmelo...y también...yo también lo siento mucho...- **dijo ella con dolor, aunque intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa.

**-No, tu no tienes que disculparte Hinata-chan- **exclamó el rubio apenado, sabía que le estaba causando daño, pero era mejor decirlo ahora que tarde.

**-Si, debo hacerlo...yo sabía que siempre has amado a Sakura-san...y aún así...yo...tuve estos sentimientos por tí...aún sabiendo que jamás me corresponderia...¡Lo siento!...debo haberte echo sentir muy incómodo.- **ahora era ella quien se disculpaba y hacia una reverencia mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para que esas lagrimas asomadas no saliera completamente.

**-No, te equivocas...me hace muy feliz saber lo que sientes por mí, enserio...es solo que… bueno...-** expresó Naruto un poco nervioso y angustiado.

**-¡No tienes que explicarme...yo entiendo Naruto-kun!...entiendo...- **Se armó Hinata de valor para levantar la vista y observarlo sonriendo**-...Espero que seas muy feliz con Sakura-san...-**

**-Ah...es solo que...bueno...yo, nunca salí con Sakura...- ** confensó el sorprendido por las palabras de ella.

**-Oh...entonces sé muy feliz con Ino-san...ella es muy hermosa...- **volvió a desearle felicidad

**-Si...bueno, es que...tampoco salí con Ino...- ** exclamó el rubio pasando su mano por la nuca. Y Hinata se extrañó por sus palabras _"Si no es con Sakura ni Ino...será", _se sonrojó de sobremanera al darse cuenta de su pensamiento..._"¡¿Uchiha-san?!...no, imposible!"_

**-E-entonces...¿con quien es...?- **Pensó que lo mejor era preguntarlo que imaginarlo, pero antes de que las palabras de Hinata salieran, una voz se hizo sentir.

**-¡Hinata-chan!...- **exclamó una joven desde lejos. Ambos, Hinata y Naruto voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz. Cuando Naruto divisó la figura de la portadora de aquella voz, que tanto se le había echo conocida, se sonrojó y se giró dandole la espalda a ambas mujeres.** -...Kurenai-sensei...te esta esperando...- **exclamó Ten-ten sonriendole.

**-Si, gracias Ten-ten...- **contestó Hinata devolviendole la sonrisa.-** Iré pronto...-**

**-De acuerdo – **respondió Ten-ten, luego observó un poco a la persona que estaba dandole la espalda. -**¿Quien es?- **preguntó curiosa.

-**Oh, él es...- **y antes de que pudiera continuar, se enmudeció así misma al darse cuenta que casi revela la identidad del Naruto del futuro. Ten-ten la observó pasiente esperando que ella terminara. -**...él es un nuevo Anbu...fue mandado por el Raikage para ayudar a encontrar a Sasuke...-**mintió.

-**Oh, ya veo...bueno espero que tengas suerte...-** le dijo ella a un Naruto que aún no se había dado vuelta, y esto le parecio raro a Hinata. Al no escuchar respuesta de esa persona, Ten-ten volvió a observar a Hinata.- **bien, tengo que irme...-**

**-Si, gracias por avisarme Ten-ten- **respondió la ojiperla. Esta le respondió sonriendo.

-**Adios Hinata...adios a ti también- ** y tras decir esto, la ninja maestra de las armas desapareció.

.

.

Cuando sintió que el chakra de Ten-ten ya no estaba el rubio suspiró y luego volvio a observar a Hinata, a quien le parecio muy rara la actitud del mismo.

**-...Entonces Naruto-kun...¿quíen es...- **intentó preguntar la ojiperla, pero se silenció al ponerse a deducir la situación. _"Se dio vuelta para no observarla, se sonrojó, no contestó a su saludo, suspiró al notar que ella ya no estaba...", _observó de nuevo al rubio sorprendida, esta a su vez la observaba confundido y nervioso por la mirada de ella. _"¡Vaya! es...¿Ten-ten?"._

**-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?, de pronto te quedaste mirandome muy extraña...- **comentó el rubio un poco preocupado.

-**Es...¿Ten-ten?...-** susurró ella.

-**¿Eh?, ¿dijiste algo?- **preguntó curioso.

-¡**Es Ten-ten!- **afirmó Hinata. -¡**La persona que te gusta es Ten-ten!-**

**-¡¿Qué, qué?!... ¿c-como te diste cuenta?-** preguntó el rubio en un pequeño ataque de tartamudeo y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-**vaya, en verdad es ella...-** exclamó ella, y luego sonrió.

**-Por favor Hinata no se lo digas a nadie, en especial a Ten-ten...- **le suplicó el rubio juntando sus palmas.

**-Tranquilo..no se lo diré a nadie...- **le contestó ella.

**-¿En serio?- **volvió a preguntar. Ella asintió y Naruto solo necesitó esa respuesta para poder volver a respirar tranquilo, luego tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y sonrió -**Gracias Hinata-chan...muchas gracias.-**

**-D-de nada Naruto-kun-** respondió ella ruborizada por el contacto que estaba teniendo con el rubio, y luego le sonrió. -**E-este, debo irme a ver a Kurenai-sensei-**

**-Oh, bien...- **exclamó el rubio soltando las manos de la ojiperla.

Hinata se despidió de Naruto y comenzó a encaminarse al campo de entrenamiento. Fue entonces cuando el rubio Uzumaki se dio cuenta que aún no le había dicho el mensaje más importante que tenia para ella. -**¡Ah! Espera Hina...ta-** pero ella ya habia desaparecido. -¡**Pero que tonto soy!- ** se regañó. -**Me olvide de decirle lo de ella y Sasuke...aunque, si se lo decía ahora lo más probable es que el Teme me ubiera matado.-**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Era el tercer plato que se rompía por refregarlo con tanta fuerza. Y es que no tenía sentido, ¿que estaba haciendo ella que aun no aparecía en su casa?. Si, el echo de que Hinata aún no llegara lo tenía entre preocupado y enojado a la vez, porque estaba la posibilidad que ella estuviera en algun aprieto del que necesitaba ayuda, era eso, o ella se estaba negandose a compartir un hogar con él, y eso lo dejaba en estado de enojo total.

.

.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, cuando a Sasuke se le hizo ya imposible seguir esperando, aparte del echo que no tenía nada que limpiar que lo mantuviera ocupado, ¿Qué...Sasuke limpiando?, si.

Decidido, se encaminó a la salida, si ella no iba entonces él se encargaría de traerla.

Pero cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

-**Sasuke...-** exclamó la voz que provenía de la cocina. El Uchiha se giró un poco sorprendido por escuchar su nombre, y al hacerlo observó que Karin estaba arrimada a la puerta de la cocina observandolo impasiente y nerviosa. -**Eres Sasuke, ¿verdad?-**

Y él no sabía que hacer ante esa pregunta, que más que pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-**¿Que haces levantada?, debería estar descansando...-** desvió él el tema.

-**No puedes negarlo...- ** expresó Karin. -**...sabes que puedo detectar el chakra de las personas...y el tuyo es singularmente atractivo...como el de Sasuke Uchiha...-** comentó sonriendole coquetamente.

-**No se a que te refieres...- ** de nuevo su actitud seria y arrogante se hizo presente.

-**Hmp...tengo una forma de averiguar si eres o no, el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha...- ** y tras decir esto, comenzó a acercarse a él sosteniendo su costado izquierdo por las heridas que aun no sanaban.

-**No te acerques...deberias estar descansando hasta que tus heridas sanen...solo de esa forma podrás volver a tu hogar...- **exclamó el Uchiha obsevandola muy friamente.

-**¿Hogar?, Já no me hagas reir...- ** acortó la distancia que había en ambos, elevó su mano y la posó en la mejilla de Sasuke, y luego...sonrió. -**...Mi único hogar, es a tu lado...-** y tras decir esto juntó sus labios con los del Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba más que sorprendido, pero quedó aún más sorprendido y sofocado cuando una tercera persona se había adentrado a vivienda y los observaba impresionada y sonrojada.

Separó sus labios de los de Karin, quien al hacerlo sonrió al instante y luego se desmayó.

-¡**Y-yo, lo siento mucho Uchiha-san...volveré cuando usted ya no este ocupado!...-** exclamó Hinata nerviosa y sonrosada.

-**No, espera Hinata...-** expresó el Uchiha mientras sostenía a Karin con un brazo y con el otro intentó alcanzar a la joven Hyuga. Pero su intento fue inutil al observar que Hinata ya se había marchado.- **¡Ah! Maldición- ** musitó el Uchiha enojado y prepotente.

.

.

Afuera de recinto Uchiha, Hinata estaba apoyada sobre la pared, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos lagrimeaban descontrolados.

Ella no lo entendía, en verdad fue un golpe muy duro el haber recibido el rechazo de Naruto y enterarse que estaba enamorado de su amiga Ten-ten. Pero entonces, ¿que era eso que ahora sentía? ¿porque sentía su corazón romperse de nuevo y mucho más doloroso al ver al Uchiha besarse con una chica?_, _se preguntó confundida, ¿porqué él, que tan extraño y ajeno que era de ella, le provocaba esos extenuantes, dolorosos e inentendibles sentimientos?, _"¿Porqué?"_ mas no hubo otra respuesta que dolor y lagrimas bañando su rostro.

* * *

Continuará.

Lo sé, un capítulo muy raro, y narrado de una forma a la que no estan acostumbrados a leerla, por lo menos de mi parte. Estoy casi segura que muchos tienen un lío en sus cabezas por esta historia que cada ves se torma aun más rara. Pero espero el proximo capítulo mejorar.

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, por sus reviews, y perdón si se desilucionan un poco por esperar.

Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.

pd: como siempre me disculpo x los herrores ortográficos (seguramente seria más facil no cometerlos que disculparme siempre, pero soy muy vaga en ese sentido XD)

Ya-ne^^

Comentario de la autora: guauuu ¡Ten-ten con Naruto!, ¡Karin besa a Sasuke!, ¡Hinata siente cositas por Sasuke!, que rareraza, que ra-re-za XD ejejej.


End file.
